


Kevin

by Demitria_Teague



Series: The Switch Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Humor, Animalistic, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Prequel, Rescue, Some Humor, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Human.  A Monster Hunter.</p><p>After doing this his entire life, killing a vampire was a typical day on the job.  Dealing with the aftermath:  Finding their dead, half dead, and alive victims, was also typical.  He'd also thought he'd seen most species of Monster out there.</p><p>When he and his brother, Dean, find one of these victims, he's something they've never even heard of.  The victims name is Kevin Tran and he says he's a Beta.  He divulges them in the story of his transformation and how he ended up with the vampire.</p><p>Sam sympathizes with him and Dean doesn't trust him.  When Kevin over hears their conversation he panics and runs.  Because of his weakened state he's easy to catch up to, and they find out that not only is he a lot stronger than his small body portrays, but he's also more broken than he's been letting on.        </p><p>>>>A Prequel to The Switch Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pleased to present the new version (Kevin) of the previously known one, Kevin : The Interlogue. There's more detail and it's been expanded. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Kevin**

**Chapter One**

**The Shack**

  
    Taking out a Vampires Nest should have been easy, but a fire had broke out. A few survivors had escaped. The Nest had been made up of a low level leader and near all new vamps. It'd taken them a few weeks to track them down, which hadn't been hard. New vamps were driven by their all-consuming new thirst.  
    They'd only needed to follow the body trail. The last one had been a bit more on the smart side. Instead of leaving a trail of drained bodies, he'd left them increasing reports of missing people. The victims lived either in or around a particular wooded area. All they'd needed to do was check a map.  
    With extremely limited places for a vamp to avoid the sun, they'd quickly decided on an abandoned property. It was a convenient feeding area. Close enough to the road a vamp could grab his victims, and in far enough no one would waste the energy to walk to. Any trail leading to it had long since vanished. Apparently, the previous owner had been Bipolar with an extra dose of Paranoid Delusions.  
    A report had shown them a Blue Print of an underground cellar. Besides a slashing of claws and baring of fangs, the vamp hadn't been hard to take down. Their feeling of victory had lasted as long as it'd taken them to clear the cellar, and check the properties barn.  
    Sam kept a few feet behind his brother, Dean. His height allowed him to shoot over his shoulder, which came in handy should he see something he didn't. They held pen lights over their guns as they moved forward.  
    "It's strange how everything outside, including that cellar, looked like crap, but this place is so clean," Dean said.  
    He agreed. It lacked dust, clutter, and the usual blood and gore that accompanied a new vamp.  
    "How much you wanna bet we're gonna find something interesting in here?"  
    Just because they didn't see any or smell the stench of decay didn't mean there wasn't any. A small lamp was attached to a thin set of wooden stairs. It's light was dim, and they relied on their own lights to go up. The opened second story was only half the size of the bottom floor. A foot high wooden railing went from the left wall to the edge of the top step.  
    Against the far wall were two double stacked, black crates.  
    "Sam," Dean said. He took his flashlight and held it beside his to increase the beam. Dean chose the first rows top crate. Little blonde facial hairs were brought to attention as he leaned forward to click up the clamps. The top easily raised, like it was in good condition - just like the shack.  
    Inside were cans of fruit - peaches, pineapples, Fruit Cocktail, box and bagged fried snacks, various types of beans, and even bags of rice. The beans and rice were something you needed pans, water, and at least a fire to cook them with. "Why would a vampire have regular food," Sam asked.  
    Dean tossed a rice bag down and closed the lid. He opened the other top crate and brought out a bottle of water. "I think the more pressing question is why specifically would a new vamp have water. I'd think blood mule, but new vamps don't have the presence of mind to do that. They'd rip them apart as soon as look at them."  
    He put the bottle back. The confusion on his face matched his, and he got the feeling that they were missing something. Some important clue that'd end with it biting them in the ass, and with it involving vampires, the happening logistics meant quite literally. He wanted to hope he was wrong, but his instincts out weighed it. While lowering the crate top, Dean took back his light.  
    They shown their lights around, making sure they hadn't missed anything. Nothing had jumped out at them, they'd neither smelled or heard anything unusual. As they neared the stairs an entry way became visible. It led to a narrow door that hinted it belonged to a closet.  It turned out to be a supply closet - which added to their suspicions.  
    Not bothering to close it they descended the stairs. Dean moved in a slow circle, revealing a wooden saw horse, a bulbous plastic barrel, and another crate. He swept his light left and right as he made his way towards it. The beam glinted on a thick silver padlock. "Watch out," he said.  
    Moving back, Sam said, "Do you think that's really think that's a good idea?  There's no telling what's in it."   
   Dean stood and pointed his gun at it. "Probably more food," he said.  
    So stubborn, Sam thought as he covered his ears. The resounding boom was muffled by his hands. The lock jolted. The edges of the entry point now folded inwards. It chunked against the connected ring as Dean removed it.  
    He lifted the top and an intense scent immediately became apparent. It had a thickness that consumed the nasal passages, a sharp tang that made you want to inhale deeper, and a faint undertone of addicting sweetness. Sam's head swam and widening his eyes, he gently shook it. "Wow, that's potent," he said.  
     "No kidding. What the hell is it," Dean said. He used the bend of his arm to cover his nose. His eyebrows had risen in distaste. Reluctantly, they looked in to the crate. Corked, plastic tubes, all on their sides, filled it mid way. Hesitantly, Dean raised one.   
     Holding it a away from his face he pointed his light at it. Inside was a thick, clear fluid. It's consistency matched the thick scent from before. "Yet again, I say, what the hell is it," he said.  
     "I don't know, but... maybe you shouldn't be touching it," Sam said. A faint tinkling sounded on their right and he instinctively turned to face it. Dean dropped the tube and did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> \- To support my work: Leave Kudos
> 
> \- To be notified when a new chapter is posted: Subscribe
> 
> \- To keep the story close: Bookmark it
> 
> ***Also, Comments are life. ^^
> 
> \------More Notes:
> 
> All chapters are going to be approximately 1000 words. Did you know that's approximately 3 paper back pages? Which will actually make it easier for me to update. 
> 
> I'm trying out a new writing style. 
> 
> Plus, I was unhappy with the original version of this story. I want to go in to detail about Kevin and Sam's personality (There's Plot). Plus, I want to explore the Beta species. There are so many traits I've read about that make up and Alpha and a Beta. I'm excited to do it my way. 
> 
> I've wanted to write an A/B/O story for so long, but I don't like how weak Omegas and how neutral Beta's are always portrayed as. There will be no Omega's in this story. Kevin is a Beta. I have interesting plans for this story - at least I think they're interesting. I hope you enjoy it as much as am enjoying writing it. ^^


End file.
